


Bad Days

by trashbender



Series: Touch Starved [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Lance (Voltron), Depression, Good Boyfriend Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Worried Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbender/pseuds/trashbender
Summary: Some days are harder than the others.





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this series has been focused on Keith, so this one is for Lance. Because while Keith struggles with touch deprivation and autism, Lance has is own struggles too, mainly depression. But fear not! He has a good boyfriend.

Keith isn’t the only one prone to having bad days. Lance had quite a few himself, and quite frequently too. He was just a lot better at hiding it than most.

Lance’s bad days didn’t automatically mean bad mood though, Keith had discovered. In fact it was kind of the opposite. He would always go out of his way to make everyone else happy, to make their lives easier.

It was only in the quiet moments, when they sat beside each other and Lance would take Keith’s hand, so gently, between his own. He would stroke his fingers over his palm, moving, moving, moving. His leg would bounce under the table, and his other hand would drum against his chin. It was all signs that Keith had learned to look for. And whenever he noticed, he would wait for a heartbeat, look around to make sure everyone was busy, before he gently tugged on Lances hand until their eyes met. He would try — and fail — to tell him with his eyes that they should leave. Lance always smiled and squeezed his hand, reassuring _him_ , when he himself was quietly suffering.

Keith would then briskly stand up and drag his boyfriend with him to Lance’s room. All initiate thoughts of being discreet forgotten.

He always said the same thing once the door closed behind them. “Let’s do something, whatever you want.”

And Lance would always smile, the smile never truly reaching his eyes, as he laughed — too breathy — and ask what brought this on so suddenly.

“You’re... you’re not okay, Lance,” Keith would whisper, because it always made him afraid. It made him scared that he _knew_ Lance was suffering, and that he couldn’t do anything unless Lance let him.

Lance’s face would crumble, only a little, as he sighed on a sob. He would turn his back, and Keith would be too scared and unsure to reach out, because sometimes he didn’t want to be touched, and maybe it was like that for Lance too?

“I’ll do anything you want,” Keith would plead.

“Okay,” Lance would answer, and somehow they always ended up on his bed — with half of Lance’s bathroom supplies spread out in front of them.

The first time, Lance had told him that his sister always said that pampering was good for the soul. Keith wasn’t sure how accurate it was, but he wasn’t going to argue when Lance had that soft smile on his face.

Instead he crossed his legs and waited for Lance. And before they knew it, a sort of ritual started.

Lance wouldn’t just pamper himself, he would pamper Keith too. In fact Keith felt the most pampered most of the time, given that Lance was an expert whenever he applied the creams on him, and Keith... was less than expert when applying it on Lance.

Somehow it always made Lance glow though. Despite how horrible Keith was with this sort of thing, the fact that he was doing it seemed to send Lance across the moon.

“You’re doing it wrong,” would still be heard at least fifteen times per session, followed by laughter as Lance, again, nearly got face-goo in his eyes while Keith glared in concentration at his face.

It wasn’t a cure, but it lessened the feeling of hopelessness a little. It was a start.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** I'm sorry, both for being gone for so long and for making Lance suffer. I also need to THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH; your comments keep me alive, they literally mean so much to me and I can't ever thank you enough for all your kind words.
> 
> And Lance is fine, okay. Depression is bad but he's strong and in the end it's all okay.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or anything related to it.


End file.
